Via
Background "Oh Zeus, ''please take the wheel..."'' :- A common expression made by drivers in Sprawl streets. There are many ways for a citizen to travel through the Sprawls, from one destination to another. As business is everything in these areas, there are countless companies involved in the provision of various methods of transport around the Sprawl (coated with advertisments from sponsors every inch of the way, of course). As well as standard footpaths, there are elevated walkways several storeys up, mazes of ladders up the sides of buildings, monorails above ground level, subways below ground level, and even pneumatic tubes currently in the trial stage (though there have been staggeringly high fatalities amongst the test subjects). That is not even getting into unofficial travel options devised by Sprawl dwellers: from rope bridges, hidden passages, rappel lines, and even a growing 'parkour' movement based upon using none of these methods. Of course, if you are truly desperate (or just plain suicidal), there are also the roads. The roads on the Sprawls can be a life-threatening, chaotic affair, though this is dependent on which highway you take to work. As roads in different parts of the Sprawl are made by different corporations with no central planning, mismatches and complete lack of organisation are prevalent: it is not uncommon to drive along a Sprawl road, only to find the rest of the road makes a sudden right angle turn without giving any warning. The quality of the roads vary greatly, as there is no standardisation or regulation; one might be driving along a perfectly well maintained highway one moment, and trying to squeeze one's car through a narrow street the next, even as the road below literally crumbles. Electronic road pricing systems ensure that Sprawl dwellers are charged for every inch they drive, with prices subject to the whims of whichever company made the roads. Of course, even roads are not exempt from the pervading rise of electronics in the Sprawls. Underneath the roads are wires, circuits, and sensors, to provide a uniquely Syndicate drive. While officially, these additions are there to direct drivers to their destinations more easily (200m on the right. And on your way, why not grab a delicious Ambrosia Cola?), in practice it only leads to more exploitation. Holographic advertisments play in front of a driver's view of the road (raising purchases 7%, and road fatalities 650%), cars can be stopped (often suddenly and violently) from leaving the area until the driver buys something from the road's sponsor, and Allied officials have expressed horror at the new "pay-to-change traffic lights". However, there is an upside; for those rich enough to afford the exorbitant fees charged by their operators, there is the option of the premium roads. In stark contrast to the worst quality roads, premium roads are made to an extremely high standard and are generally well maintained. The best (and most costly) of these even contain an auto-drive system, removing all human error and allowing the driver to literally sleep (or engage in more productive activities) until they reach their destination. These roads are so effective, that any vehicle on them, even non-Syndicate ones, can be guaranteed a faster, safer and smoother drive than any other travel path. It is thus not surprising that many executives have taken to using these roads despite the expense, or that Via Road Construction has recently signed an exclusivity contract with Legion Security to construct their premium roads for them (at premium cost, of course). Category:Buildings